An electronic component may include one or more semiconductor devices in a package. The package includes internal electrical connections from the semiconductor device to a substrate or a leadframe which includes outer contacts. The internal electrical connections may be provided by solder balls or bond wires, for example. The outer contacts are used to mount the electronic component on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include a housing which covers the semiconductor device and the internal electrical connections. The housing may include a plastic material, such as epoxy resin, and may be formed by a mold process, such as injection molding.